The Order
by F6FHellcat
Summary: Thousands of years before the birth of Anakin Skywalker, at a time when the Old Republic was only a few hundred years old and the Jedi just beginning to protect peace and justice, a threat to galactic peace arose. It would be up to the fledging guardians
1. Prologue

Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and all established material belongs to him. I accept no payment for any of my works of fan fiction, only hoping that some folks find at least a measure of enjoyment in what I have done. Characters and other material not offically established by Lucasfilms Ltd. or one of it's liscenees are my creations.

* * *

The Order Prologue  
  
Twenty-five thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, Alderaan, Caamas, Chandrila, Corellia, Coruscant, Duro, and several other planetary governments came together to form the Old Republic. At around the same time, the Jedi were established as a simple religious order. They were dedicated to contemplating the mysteries of life. Yet they soon realized that there was something even greater for them to study. And that something was what made it possible for new members to join the order.  
  
Over the next five hundred years, these simple priests, locked away in a shrine on the distant planet Ossus, studied life as they slowly came to understand their ability to touch and manipulate what they came to call the Force. Yet they could not all stay locked away in their shrine forever. New members were always welcome and high priests regularly left Ossus to travel about the young Republic searching for possible candidates. The order's Grand High Priest also traveled to the capital of the Republic, Coruscant, regularly as a spiritual guide for the thousands who sought enlightenment from the order's religious beliefs.  
  
As the years passed, the priests who traveled far and wide in the Republic witnessed untold crimes against the innocent and helpless. The temple from which the Grand High Priest provided enlightenment on Coruscant became a refuge for the helpless as it was known the Jedi would allow harm to come to no one within it's walls. Each new Grand High Priest added on to the temple, while requesting more protection for the helpless from the government.  
  
Sadly, the Republic, though consisting of numerous planetary governments, was unable to put together a large enough law enforcement agency to deal with every crime against the innocent. And the bulk of this agency was forced to deal with what was seen as even greater threats such as pirates, smugglers, and spice lords. Yet as Coruscant had been a city planet for thousands of years longer than the Republic had existed, crimes committed against individuals on the planet were more likely to make the news than those committed on someplace such as Alderaan or Chadrila.  
  
Fearing public outcry that it could not maintain law and order in the Republic if it could not do so in the capital, the Galactic Senate put together a police force to protect the citizens of Coruscant and investigate crimes against them. Culled from the top officers of the Republic Law Enforcement Agency, the Justice Enforcement Department soon began making it possible for the citizens of Coruscant to feel safe. But only as long as they didn't travel below the lowest levels any sane being would inhabit. Below these levels lived nightmarish creatures no one wished to meet. And the Justice Enforcement Department was not equipped to protect people from such creatures.  
  
Two hundred years after it was created to protect the citizens of Coruscant, the Galactic Senate added the J.E.D. to the Republic's Judicial Department, which included the Republic Law Enforcement Agency, the Republic's Attorney General's office, and the court system. To become a Justice Enforcement Department Inspector was the dream of virtually everyone within the Judicial Department. J.E.D. Inspectors (J.E.D.Ins) found themselves stationed on the member worlds of the Republic, protecting the innocent and bringing the guilty to justice.  
  
Five years after the J.E.D. was added to the Republic's Judical Department, the Jedi realized they could no longer be mere priests. For five hundred years they had studied life and had learned how to use the Force. With it, they could do more to help the Republic than merely harboring the innocent in the temples they had preached at on each of the member worlds. The temple on Coruscant itself was little more than a refuge. Enlightenment meant little in the fifty story building. And the tales of more and more innocent seeking refuge in their temples saddened the Jedi on Ossus.  
  
At first they sought to change their orders name. Yet the tales they heard of the J.E.D., and the realization that the acronym J.E.D.Ins was close to the name of their own order, the Jedi took it as a sign from the Force that they were meant to be the protectors of peace and justice in the Republic. They also realized that the innocent already linked the name of the order with protection and peace, and thus decided the orders name should remain Jedi.  
  
Yet the Grand High Priest realized that even though they could use the Force to protect others, it would also be possible for them to use it to hurt them as well. Not knowing how best to responsibly use the Force in protection of others without going to far, he and a select group of the high priests and priestess off the age decided to seek help from the most peaceful people they knew, the Caamasi. And it was on Caamas that the Jedi came to learn what a great responsibility it was for them to use the Force. For ten years they studied the moral use of the Force on Caamas, even initiating those Caamasi who were Force-sensitive into the Jedi order.  
  
Soon these masters of the Force and the new Jedi philosophy returned to Ossus and trained the other Jedi priests in what they had learned. The order also saw the need to return to it's roots. While they felt priests could protect others, the Jedi did not believe they should go out and fight to defend others. The first Jedi priests had been warriors and knights who had believed that their path was to be more in the way of religious leaders. Now the Jedi returned to being knights. The priests and high priests soon formed the core of this reformed order as Jedi Knights. The Grand High Priest and those who had accompanied him to Caamas became Jedi Masters based on their mastery of the Force. And all disciples of the priesthood who had not yet become priests themselves became apprentice Jedi.  
  
The Grand High Priest soon went before the Galactic Senate to offer the services of the Jedi as protectors of peace and justice. While skeptical, the Senate accepted their offer. But before the Jedi could begin to bring peace and justice to the Republic, a new threat loomed over the Republic. War. The Hutts saw the Republic's law and order as a threat to their criminal activities. And as they did with Xim the Despot, they planned to wipe out the Republic so that they could rule the galaxy.  
  
The Jedi would find that they were not merely the protectors of peace and justice for the just those in the Republic. They had to prove themselves willing to bring peace and justice to the entire galaxy.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**_The Order_  
****Chapter 1  
**  
Kril the Hutt had an immense distrust for his repulsor sled. Miniaturized repulsorlift technology was still fairly new despite the fact that it had been around for eighteen years already. And that meant that it was likely to fail when the user needed it the most. Kril feared his sled would fail and he'd end up being thrown off the damn thing, made to look the fool. For Hutts of the Casjax clan, looking like a fool was the worst insult one could suffer. Yet sometimes it was better to chance looking a fool, such as when the head of the Casjax clan requested your immediate presence.  
  
Kril maneuvered the cumbersome vehicle, barely making the turn into the throne room. "Someday we shall have see to it that these things are more maneuverable," he muttered.  
  
"Indeed we shall."  
  
"Brother, I did not realize you were there!"  
  
"You are our ambassador to the Republic, Kril. One would think you better at hiding your surprise than that," Diraa scolded.  
  
Kril watched in amazement as his brother made his way to the throne fifty paces away with ease. Though he was a couple hundred years older than Kril, Diraa didn't display the corpulence expected of a six hundred year old Hutt. Instead, he displayed nothing but pure muscle, which allowed him to still easily move under his own power despite weighing two thousand kilograms.  
  
"Around you, my brother, I have no fear of showing my surprise. I am not fool enough to let those idiots within the Republic see me so. Unless I am acting, of course."  
  
"See to it that you do not let any of the other clans see you surprised either. My control over all Hutts is not strong enough to survive any of the other clans knowing that they can surprise the members of this clan."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Diraa sat on his throne and popped a small squirming creature into his mouth before turning his attention to the business at hand. "And the Republic, are they willing to give in to our demands yet?"  
  
"No. They claim that all beings are entitled to be free. They also say that all beings should have the right to feel safe without having to pay anyone a tribute to see that they remain that way."  
  
"I see. This naturally means that they shall keep bringing their so called law and order to the galaxy."  
  
"Sadly. I made certain that they knew it was you who defeated Kossak and that it was he who defeated Xim. They know just how powerful you are. No other Hutt who dared to challenge Kossak was able to defeat him. Only someone more powerful than he could have done so."  
  
"And only a powerful Hutt could have seen to it that Xim was defeated," Diraa said, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"The fools do not see it that way. They believe that only forces united could have brought Xim to utter destruction. They claim that is what Kossak did. He created a united force that brought about Xim's end. And they believe their pitiful military to be strong enough that it could have defeated him even easier than Kossak's so called untrained forces."  
  
"Fools indeed. Even more foolish as they fail to see the threat I pose to them. My forces shall wipe them out."  
  
Kril nervously licked his lips, knowing what he was about to say could result in his brother nearly killing him. He'd seen Diraa do so countless times to other Hutts who dared sound like they had little faith in him. "Brother, I have seen their military. Though it is pitiful, it will still cause us some problems. This war won't be easy to win. And perhaps it won't be quick, either."  
  
"Intelligence, Kril. That is something I highly value. You say their military, though pitiful, will still be a problem for us. No need to fear what I would do to you for saying so. It prepares me for what is to come. That is important.  
  
"It is also important we know just how strong the Republic is. Kossak foolishly failed to do so with me. He lured Xim into a trap, making him believe he was facing forces far weaker than he was. Xim failed to learn how powerful Kossak was. I am not the fool they were. I shall always know how powerful my enemies are. If they seem stronger than me at any given time, then it is important for me to know so that I do fall to them.  
  
"As my ambassador, it is important that you gather intelligence for me. The Republic may believe you are trying to work things out between we Hutts and them. But really you will be learning how powerful they are and what their weaknesses are."  
  
"Unless they give in to our demands."  
  
"Never!" Diraa shouted, causing Kril to tremble. "Those who do not immediately admit that Hutts are more intelligent and powerful than they are always bound to be trouble, even when they do finally admit it. And such trouble must be destroyed, it's will crushed. When they finally give in, knowing their strengths and weaknesses will make it all the easier to crush their will."  
  
"As you command, brother," Kril replied, bowing.

* * *

Vance Stry knelt before the platform upon which Jedi Master Areemus stood. Master Areemus had been the last Grand High Priest when the Jedi had been a mere religious order. Since they had traded their role as religious leaders for that of peacekeepers, he had become more interested in seeing to it that the Jedi protected the people of the Republic.  
  
Master Areemus rested his hand upon the sword the lay before him on the altar. For nearly five hundred years the priests and priestesses of the Jedi had proven themselves not only devoted religious leaders, but also skilled metalsmiths. And when the order had returned to it's roots, many pointed out that the Jedi should now carry weapons. Many even pointed out that police and security forces carried weapons and used them so as to protect the innocent.  
  
Yet Master Areemus had been hesitant about the idea of Jedi carrying weapons. He knew that there were so many innocent beings who cringed at the sight of an armed security officer even though they knew they were there to protect them. He desired that the Jedi not be feared as their counterparts were.  
  
It was only after a few of his fellow Jedi Masters pointed out that virtually all knights from around the known galaxy had carried swords before the Jedi had ever been formed, and that the sword had become more of a symbol of peace and protection to the innocent instead of the weapon of war it had once been, that he finally relented. Thus so he accepted the Jedi carrying swords while he still refused to let the order use any other kind of weapon.  
  
Still, he was reluctant to simply hand out swords to the Jedi. So he and the twelve other Jedi Masters discussed the idea that the final test before an apprentice could be called a Jedi Knight would be for them to make their own sword. Even though they were the first of the new type of Jedi, the Jedi Masters realized that they could not call themselves anymore than mere priests if they were not willing to make their own swords. That thought reminded Master Areemus of the weight on his left hip.  
  
"Such a lovingly crafted blade," Master Areemus commented absently. Once more his hand traced the fine inlaid reneca gem work, the green gems seemingly a part of the metal itself. He picked it up, feeling the Force radiate out from it. "And forged with use of the Force, as I should expect. It shall be far stronger than any blade a normal being could make. Truly a blade worthy of a Jedi Knight.  
  
"Arise Vance Stry. Claim the sword crafted by your own skilled hands. You are now a Jedi Knight."  
  
Vance slowly got to his feet and took his sword from Master Areemus. As he turned back to the gathered Knights and Masters, he let a smile spread across his face before he returned to his seat. Master Areemus waited until Vance was seated before he spoke again.  
  
"Fellow Jedi, it is my sad duty to interrupt such an auspicious occasion as this with such depressing news. As many of you know, over the past few months the Republic has had dealings with the Hutt Empire. It had been President Dotelle's hope that the Hutt's had been interested in joining the Republic. Barring that, she hoped both nations could find a way to live in peace.  
  
"Sadly, the Hutt's do not seem to want that. They seem to prefer the idea of the Republic answering to them. Dotelle and the Senate naturally refuse to do so. They realize that in giving the Republic to the Hutt's they will be taking away the freedoms the Republic promises to the people who live within it's boundaries.  
  
"Still both sides are seeking a diplomatic solution that will prevent the situation from degrading into an all out war. But the president fears it may already be too late. The Hutt ambassador does not seem interested in what our people have to say. Instead, he seems more interested in viewing our military. Dotelle believes he is doing this to gather intelligence on our strength. She does, however, hope that she is wrong. And so she will be sending an ambassador to the Hutt homeworld in the hopes that he can prevent this war where others have failed.  
  
"As you all know, we Jedi have sworn to protect the innocent. War knows no difference between soldier and innocent. So if we are to protect innocent lives, it is in our best interests that we do what we can to prevent the coming war. Therefore, I have informed the president that I am sending four Jedi to accompany President Dotelle's ambassador. Quiot Andrek, Viskette, Arica Stron, and Vance Stry, it is up to you four to see to it that the ambassador is safe and to do what you can in helping him work out a peaceful settlement between the Hutts and the Republic." 


	3. Chapter 2

_Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and all established material belongs to him. I accept no payment for any of my works of fan fiction, only hoping that some folks find at least a measure of enjoyment in what I have done. Characters and other material not offically established by Lucasfilms Ltd. or one of it's liscenees are my creations.  
_

* * *

**The Order  
Chapter 2**  
  
Vance slowly settled himself into the pilot's seat of the diplomatic yatch assigned to the Nal Hutta mission. Before joining the Jedi, he had been a pilot with his father's courier service. It had just made since to him that he pilot the ship so that the citizens of the Republic didn't have to pay extra for their government to assign a pilot for this mission.  
  
Sitting beside him, acting as his copilot, was the mysterious alien known only as Viskette. To Vance he appeared to be little more than a shadow. Perhaps he would have thought him a ghost in his childhood. But he knew from experience that Viskette was more than his appearance made him seem. Countless times Viskette had advised visitors to Ossus who sought divine enlightenment and refused to listen to most of the priests there. He would just seemingly become invisible and whisper enlightenment into a pilgrim's ear. The pilgrim would leave Ossus, believing they had been enlightened by a god.  
  
"Looks like we're all set to go," Vance said, strapping himself in.  
  
"Indeed so," Viskette replied. "We've already received permission to leave, came in while you were making sure everyone was secure."  
  
"Just what I like to hear. OK, cut in the repulsorlifts on my mark." Vance flipped the throttle over to repulsorlift before grabbing the lever that controlled it. "Three... two... one... mark."  
  
Viskette wasted no time in obeying orders, knowing full well the Corellian would only give him a split second before he started feeding power to the repulsorlifts. He then turned his attention to the ship's gauges. "Repulsorlifts are on line and at ten percent and rising."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Fifty percent. Our altitude is two feet. Six feet. Twenty-two feet. Forty feet. Repulsorlifts at maximum. And I couldn't ask for a smoother ride."  
  
"Cut in the secondary sublights and prepare to shut down the repulsorlifts."  
  
"A thousand feet. Secondary sublights on line. Standing by for repulsorlift shutdown."  
  
Vance began cutting power to the repulsorlifts until they were near to hovering. "Shut 'em down."  
  
Again Viskette was quick to obey. The yacth was soon hovering on the secondary sublight engines, though both knew they wouldn't hold them at this altitude for long. Vance quickly switched the throttle back over to the sublight engines and began slowly running it up again. "OK, bring the main online."  
  
"The main sublight drive is up and running."  
  
Vance slowly increased power being feed to the sublight engines until the yacth was screaming for space. And yet the increase in thrust had been so gentle that none of his passengers even realized they were moving with any kind of speed until they looked out the passenger cabin's viewport. Within a mere handful of minutes the ship had reached the first jump beacon and entered hyperspace.

* * *

"Viskette, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Knowledge can not be attained by those who refuse to seek it," Viskette replied simply.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
This brought a laugh from Viskette. "Indeed it is my friend. Please, what is your question?"  
  
"By using the Force we Jedi can do all kinds of things. You were already a priest when we first met. Which naturally means you have learned more about using the Force than I. That helped you to become a Knight so quickly after the role the Jedi play in this galaxy changed. I was just wondering if you could teach me how to become invisible like you can at times?"  
  
"I am afraid that is something I can not teach you," Viskette told him with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because it is not something I need the Force for." Viskette stared out the viewport as if contemplating what to say. "My people's name in basic is Defel, though humans and a few other races also know us as Wraiths. This is because of our ghost-like appearance. We have a natural ability to bend light around our bodies, which allows us to appear to vanish into the world around us. Though it is far easier to do when that world is dark or in shadow. The only way to see us as we truly are is in ultraviolet light. We can see in both ultraviolet and standard light, by the way.  
  
"Few people have ever visited our homeworld. And most of us prefer not to leave it. Based on our appearance, I suppose that's a good thing. Most beings tend to be frightened of us when they actually see a Defel. After all, we do remind them of ghosts. And those who leave aren't exactly ready to reveal where our home world is for fear that the other races of the galaxy to seek to exterminate us."  
  
"Makes sense. But why did you leave?"  
  
"All my life I was able to do things that those around me could not. Things that were deemed magical or of a supernatural nature. Then one day a Jedi high priestess crashed on our homeworld. She showed no fear of us when we came to her aid. It took us weeks to repair her ship, and in that time she and I came to know each other very well. She sensed that what set me apart from everyone else was the ability to use the Force. So when she offered to take me with her so that I could learn to use these abilities I'd been gifted with, I readily agreed.  
  
"Master Vos was more intrigued with my natural abilities than she was with teaching me to use the Force, so Master Areemus took over my training. In fact, it was his idea that I whisper in a pilgrim's ear when they were seeking enlightenment from someone they believed to be more spirit than living. I wouldn't be surprised to learn my natural abilities are what made him select me for this mission."  
  
"Were I in his place, I'd probably have done the same thing," Vance admitted. A sudden beeping forestalled any further conversation. "One minute to reversion. Prepare to cut out the hyperdrive on my mark."

* * *

"Hutt society is largely clan based," Ambassador El'Jeta told his four Jedi companions in the yatch's lounge. "Loyalty to one's clan is more important than loyalty to one's friends. Even if you are closer to your friends than to your own family."  
  
"Kinda a blood is thicker than water thing," Quiot Andrek said.  
  
"Very much. And until few hundred or so years ago, this clan devotion basically meant constant clan wars. In fact I believe clan wars played a large part in the destruction of their world of origin."  
  
"What do you mean?" Viskette asked.  
  
"The Hutts originated on a world known as Varl. It's location is known only to the Hutts, but the story of it's destruction is known to anyone who's held any kind of friendly conversation with a Hutt.  
  
"According to the Hutt story, Varl's system had been a binary system, it's two stars actually being gods and lovers. One day one of the two fell into a blackhole to be lost forever. The remaining god grieved so heavily that it quickly wasted away, becoming a dwarf star. The other planets, grieving for the loss of the two lovers exploded. Only Varl refused to grieve to such a point because the lives on it's surface were too precious to kill with such grief. Sadly, the asteroid remains of it's sibling planets bombarded Varl for the next forty years, killing the planet and decimating all life on it's surface. Except the Hutts.  
  
"That is the story they tell. However, I find it unlikely that they would have survived such a prolonged asteroid bombardment. It seems more likely to me that they caused Varl's destruction.  
  
"For a year now I have been studying the Hutts. And one thing I learned is that, as I said before, until a few hundred years ago, clan wars seemed to be the norm within Hutt society. Though destructive in terms of life, they rarely deviated large areas of land. But there are other Hutt stories that point to far more destructive clan wars on Varl. Wars so destructive that whole nations would be wiped out. So destructive that where a mountain range had stood for eons, one could find a torn up plain after only a few days of fighting. It seems that these far more tame clan wars came about shortly after Varl's destruction.  
  
"If they did indeed survive an asteroid bombardment that wiped out all other life on their planet, why would the Hutts suddenly choose to become tamer in the way they conducted their clan wars? I do not believe they would have. I believe they know they caused their world's destruction and that those who survived were not on Varl when it was destroyed. They found themselves a nearly extinct race and no longer wish to have that happen again."  
  
"You mentioned a few hundred years ago the Hutt's ceased with their clan wars," Vance said. "Why did they do this?"  
  
"In actuality the clan wars are not truly gone. But today they rarely escalate into an actual war. Instead, the Hutts prefer to be more cunning in dealing with a rival clan. Harm them in such a way that it will be virtually impossible to prove you did it. As for what happened to bring about such change, it was their war with Xim the Despot.  
  
"As you all know, Xim was a despotic emperor who lived before the Republic was founded. He conquered many worlds and many peoples through his military might. One of the peoples he waged war with were the Hutts.  
  
"Due to the fact that their clans are so important to them, the Hutts found it impossible to fight back against Xim. This is because they were trying to fight him as individual clans and not as a unified peoples.  
  
"Then came the first great leader of the Hutts, Kossak. Kossak the Hutt called the leaders of all the Hutt head clans together and made them realize that it was only by working together could they defeat Xim. He then negotiated with other races a treaty that had them working for the Hutts. Under his leadership, the Hutts were able to defeat Xim. And after he was gone, Kossak managed to maintain his leadership of the Hutts.  
  
"Kossak was a virtual emperor to his people and those they had subjugated to help them defeat Xim. That rule ended in the bloodiest clan war in recent history only a hundred years ago. Diraa the Hutt, of the Casjax clan, lead his clan to victory and took Kossak's place as leader of the Hutts. And it is Diraa who we are dealing with."  
  
"Well, I hope we get to meet him during our visit," Vance said, getting up and already making his way to the cockpit. "After our next hyperspace jump, the Rain Love will be in the Nal Hutta system."


End file.
